Overprotective
by bubble-rouge08
Summary: [SMACked] Contains season4 spoilers.  What does Mac do when another guy has his eyes on Stella?


_**A/N: Hello, hello. Season four is just around the corner. And what a better way to count it down with a pre-season4 fic. Well, more like a SPECULATION on what COULD happen in season four. **_

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE TO BE SPOILED, STOP READING.**_

_**If you do read the spoilers, then you must know that there'll be a new character/lab tech in CSI: NY that would also be Stella's 'love interest'. It was also said that he has an ulterior motive. Hmmm… what could that be? Good or bad? All's we know is he will be portrayed by Kerr Smith (Justice, Dawson's Creek, Cruel Intentions 3). We don't even have a name for the guy. So I took the liberty of giving him one.**_

_**By the way, this was soooooo much fun to do because this little piece is a collaboration with my SMACker buddy, MORIEL21. huggles Love ya!**_

_**Please read and review. Thanks!**_

**OVERPROTECTIVE**

**© CATE AND MORIEL**

A little more than a year ago, the NYPD Crime Lab was infiltrated by a drug syndicate. Thanks to the quick efforts of Detectives Taylor, Bonasera and Hawkes, the crooks were stopped and the drugs were disposed of.

The lab was back on its feet despite the security threat and the explosion that destroyed 25 of the lab. The department also hired new employees to replace the ones who resigned after the ordeal.

One of them was lab technician Karl Myers, 33 years old and a DNA specialist previously from the SFPD. He was more than happy to work with the team led by Mac Taylor. He had heard a lot of great things about the man and his exceptional team.

He didn't expect, however, to be working alongside the pretty detective Stella Bonasera. On his first day in the lab, he met with Mac in the latter's office, scared as a little boy. In walked the female detective and Karl instantly smiled – even if she just barged in without preamble, demanding Mac to give her more OT hours.

"With the manpower shortage around here, Mac," she said, arms flailing to prove her point, "you could use a little help from us, too."

"Stella…" Mac calmly said, "Shortage no more. Meet Mr. Karl Myers, our new DNA tech." She wheeled around and shook the younger man's hand.

From then on, Karl looked forward to going to work everyday just to see Stella walk the halls and if he was lucky, visit him in his little patch of lab for results. The more he saw of her, the more he admired her. Although early on, he knew that making a move is dangerous territory. Especially when you have Mac Taylor hovering around.

Karl did try to ask Stella out a couple of times and she always gave an outright 'no'. But that didn't crash his resolve. There were times when he made the mistake of flirting with Stella when Mac Taylor was around and…

"Stella…" Mac said with a warning in his voice, "could you please get the evidence box from my office. I will wait for you here with Mr. _Myers_." She exited the lab with an apologetic smile aimed at Karl.

Once alone, Mac turned to the younger man and said, "Flirting with a co-worker will _not _get you anywhere, Myers. Just do your job and do it well."

When Stella got back from the office with a big box in her hands, Mac readily helped her. That was when Karl _finally_ read between the lines.

One work day, Karl decided to invite Stella out for dinner. But he had a plan. An _ulterior motive_, if you may. Stella was in the DNA lab, waiting for the analysis printout. She was laughing at Karl's jokes, her laughter heard up and down the empty halls. He knew that Mac Taylor could hear it, too and saw what was happening from his perch in his office and decided to break the little party up.

"So dinner? After shift? My treat," Karl said with a wide grin on his face. From his peripheral vision, he could clearly see Mac's office and the man was already on his feet.

"Oh I don't know, Karl. I do have a mountain of paperwork on my desk," she said, batting her eyelashes. Her back was to the door so she wouldn't know if Mac was walking over to them or not.

Karl was persistent. "Come on. Coffee then. You pick the brew. I still pay." That sounded okay with her so she nodded, her glorious curls moving with her head.

Mac then walked in right when the agreement was reached. He looked at Stella and stood closely beside her. They were instantly silent as if they were two children caught by an adult doing something wrong. Mac glared at Karl as if warning him of something. Karl looked away but not without smiling at Stella. She was chewing her lip at an attempt to stifle a smile.

"Don't you have some samples to run? In this lab..." Mac started in a stern voice. Karl knew that tirade by heart after numerous times of being caught flirting with Stella.

At Karl's defense, Stella stood up straight and place a hand on Mac's elbow to stop him. "Mac, it was nothing. He just invited me to coffee, is all."

"And?" Mac countered with an eyebrow up. It was as if he was sizing up an opponent when he looked at Karl.

"She _accepted_," Karl shot back, standing straight. Although he was a few inches taller than Mac, the detective held his ground. "You're free to join us, Detective, if you want."

Mac squinted his eyes at Karl and grabbed Stella's elbow to drag her away. "No thank you, Mr. Myers. I need to borrow Detective Bonasera for a while." He pushed the glass door open, dragging Stella behind him. Stella smiled at Karl in apology.

Outside, Stella shrugged Mac's hand off of her and huffed, "What was _that_ about, Mac Taylor?" She wasn't amused even a little bit.

Mac dropped his eyes for a second as if just realizing what he'd done, "Stella..." he paused, his eyes darting everywhere before finally landing on Karl Myers in the next room, "do you even really know the guy?"

She paused. The look in Mac's eyes as he looked at her, waiting for an honest answer was enough to reduce her to mush.

Stella let her breath out in a huff and rushed to defend herself but Mac cut her off, "Look, Stell, I just...I don't want to see you get hurt again okay..."

Any argument she'd have given him died before reaching her lips, as her eyes, locked with his, finally saw what Mac Taylor wasn't even sure he could tell her yet.

She nodded, words lost as she realized just what her best friend was really saying to her, or rather what his heart was saying to her.

He nodded back at her and with one more withering glance in Karl's direction, headed off to his office. Stella watched him walk away, a small smile tugging at her lips as she whispered, "Finally!"

**09/13/2007**


End file.
